The Corrupt Rulers
by IJuna
Summary: There are 5 Kingdoms. The Nightray, Vessalius, Rainsworth, Burma, and Baskerville. Vincent and Xerxes are the current rulers of the Nightray Kingdom. What do they have in store for the great kingdoms? Little Romance Snips in the beginning of each chapter after chapter 1! :) Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break, Gilbert Nightray x Oz Vessalius, Leo x Elliot.
1. The War and the Kingdom

I was sitting in a promotion ceremony, watching friends and family get promoted to higher ranks of black belt. I was home thinking. I wanted to bring out Vincent's and Xerxes insanity. This story was fun to puzzle together. My mom bought me the 20th volume of Pandora Hearts from the store (Yes. I am that loser that actually buys the books. Shut up the covers are gorgeous I have to buy them.) I'm going to put romance in the beginning of some of the chapters. I hope you guys like this.

-**The Corrupt Rulers**-

-_**Chapter 1: The War and the Kingdom**_-

King Vincent and King Xerxes, the rulers of the Nightray kingdom. Vincent was the outspoken one. He was the one who stood out on the balcony of the castle and spoke to the people. He had a warm smile and a charming personality foreigners would say. The people of the Kingdom loved Vincent, he was young, attractive, and out amongst the people quite often. Politicians looked at him as persuasive but for the in interest of the people. He was a bit mysterious at times due to his charming smile and the sorrow things he spoke of at the same time. Vincent had gorgeous, and long blonde hair. He had flawless porcelain pale skin. He had two gem eyes. One red, seem to be stained over and over with blood of those he fought war against. The green eye looked as if he was looking into the perfect pastures of the farmers, with clear blue skies. He was thin with toned muscle. He was the picture of perfection with perfect flaws.

Xerxes was peered at differently though. The people thought he was mysterious and mellow. They looked at him as everything Vincent wasn't. He was practical, quiet, and completely an introvert. Foreigners saw him as more of a typical king, he removed himself from lower people, didn't talk much with advisories, and indulged himself in sweets. Politicians thought of him as impartial, even as mysterious as Vincent, and at times too quiet. Xerxes was better at reading the mood then speaking then making a fuss himself. He had a creepier smile but it was harmless. Break had silvery hair that you could have sworn if you got a few strands were pure silver. He had one red eye that seemed vacant but was dark as a ruby stone. He was a thin man, you could tell he barely did any work.

In recent event, Vincent had talked to the people about a war that must happen between them and the Rainsworth Kingdom. He explained the disgust and dishonor they have said about their beloved Kingdom. Vincent's persuasion lead the kingdom into a rally and men started to sign themselves up for war. Vincent and Break walked back inside, only hearing the cheering and banter of the crowd outside. "You did perfect sweetie." Xerxes complimented. Vincent smiled, "Anything to keep the attention off you sweetheart. I know we're going to have oppositions rise now and I don't want people attacking you literally since you said it. You're chain in a fighting situation is useful but has too many repercussions and I can't have you getting hurt!" A month later a man came asking to see the Kings, saying he was one of the local politicians in the counsel, here to discuss the war.

"Ah, let him in!" Vincent said cheerfully to the guards. He sat in his throne with his legs crossed. His arms resting on the engraved gold arm rests. Vincent had a gold crown on his head, laced with purple and green stones, he wore a black button up shirt, a purple vest, black pants and black shoes. He wore a cape of sorts made of silk, it was held by a gold chain which attached each side in the front. The boots had gold rimming around on the top opening. Xerxes wore a similar style except his crown was purple and red. His clothes were purple and white. His cape was red and head by silver, and the top rim of his boots was silver as well. "Your majesties. I come for a word with you." the councilman said, kneeling on the ground and bowing. "What is it?" Vincent asked, with a curious blink.

"Why are we going to war with the Rainsworth Kingdom? They have done no wrong to us." The man explained, keeping his head low. Xerxes squinted at the man, which Vincent picked up on immediately. "What's wrong sweetie?" Vincent asked. "He's one of them." Xerxes flat out said. "Conspirator?" Vincent asked for clarification. Xerxes nodded. "Oh that's unfortunate." Vincent sighed. The Nightray uncrossed his legs and stood up, right over the man. "I'm sorry. We cannot have you persuading anyone else and your service in the council will no longer be required. Thank you." Vincent said with a smile. The man looked up, only to go wide eyed before his head came clean off. Xerxes just stared and watched. Vincent stared for a moment before chuckling and picking up the now dead man's head. "Look sweetheart the dolls are breaking!" Vincent exclaimed excited. Break smiled, "Yes. Yes they are." Vincent was smiling and giggling like a little school girl. What a sicko.

Slowly, one by one of the council people started to go "missing" and many men died in the process of the war. "How long until you think we can propose that we ask the Rainsworth Kingdom that they either hand over the Kingdom or we kill everyone?" Vincent asked his love as he drank some wine. "Soon. The war right now is in our favor. The people are in high morale and believe they are fighting for the greater good, thanks to your persuasion and reputation sweetie" Xerxes said with his creepy smile. "Those poor dollies thinking they can come and try to stop us." Vincent cheerfully smiled, "they don't realize they are my favorite toy!" Break could only chuckle. The conspirators were gone, and the war raged on. There was only one person standing in their way and he wasn't going to be much of a problem.

A guard came in and announced, "Vincent. Your brother Gilbert wishes to speak with you." Vincent eyes widen. Gil? Vincent wrinkled his nose but told the guard to let him in. His brother lived amongst the common people, unlike Vincent. "Guards you may leave for the time being." Vincent said, and the guards left. "Vincent." Gil started, "What the hell do you think you are doing!" Gil was furious. "I can read between the lines in your letters! You're the one who killed off your councilmen!" "Maybe I did." Vincent said with a smile. "You're such a load of bullshit! People out there love you but you're going to let them die for the sake of people opposing you or something said about you!?" Gil continued. "That's not the reason Gil." Vincent's smile faded. "You see. I just want mine and sweetheart's dream to come true!" Vincent said his smile returning. Xerxes smiled.


	2. Dear Brother

_Ooo that first chapter intense –sarcasm- Time to start this chapter with some more romance. I'm working on some smut on the side. This story idea brings shivers up my spine so continue on._

-_**Chapter 2: Brother Dear**_-

-_**Romance Break: You're what I've been looking for**_-

Vincent was sitting in the castle garden, on a picnic blanket. "Thank you for coming all this way darling." Vincent thanked, taking hold of Xerxes hand. "Oh, it's no issue." Break replied with a smile. "It's just that I'm so stressed, and writing letters to you isn't cutting it no more." Vincent sighed, leaning against his lover. Xerxes kissed the top of his head, "I'm always ready to come if you need me." Xerxes said before doing his normal creepy smile. "It's just, now that Gil said no to taking the throne now it's on me. I'm stuck doing it alone." Vincent sighed.

Xerxes blinked, "I can be with you sweetie." Vincent looked up, and questioned "Even though you'll be banished from the Rainsworth Kingdom?" Xerxes smiled, "I will take exile to be with you. Besides it's not like I'm being exiled then left on the streets, I'm becoming you're husband then." Vincent's eyes widened. He didn't think about that. The moment you become ruler and you have someone rule with you they are your wife or husband. "I mean." Vincent started, "I would love for you to be my second half." Break smiled at his boyfriend, "Perfect." Vincent sat up and gave his lover a kiss, "I love you." Xerxes kissed back then smiled, "I love you too."

-_**Dear Brother**_-

Gil's eyes widened, "What?" "You see, out kingdoms don't work like most. If you marry into another kingdom you are exiled from your last instead of intertwining the two. The Nightray-Rainsworth War is simply taking what is ours. As for the rest of the kingdoms, we'll take them too, in time. Soon all the kingdoms will be the Nightray Kingdom. It's just a matter of our plan slipping under the radar." Vincent explained with a devilish smile. "Listen, I'm not the one planning out every move though. I'm simply the face of the plan. My job is to take your attention away from the man behind it all. I'm also the one who kills off all influential people. It's fun in all honesty!" Vincent's smile became childish, "These people, not in these thrones or of high status, are just dolls. They're disposable, and more will always come!" "Vincent you're crazy!" Gil shouted. "He still doesn't get that none of this would happen without you sweetheart." Vincent said before taking Xerxes' hand.

"So Xerxes-"Gil started to question. "Yes. Every political move, every misconception, every mislead clue, was all part of my planning." Xerxes confessed to, his lips curling into a creepy smile. "How could you two-!" Gil was stopped again. "Daddy?" A little voice called. Gil looked over it was his nephew, Alexander. "Daddy?" Alex questioned again, walking over to Vincent. Vincent picked up Alex and smiled, "What is it Alex?" "What is Uncle Gil doing here?" The little boy asked. Alexander was the perfect mix of Vincent and Xerxes. His eyes were striking green, but he had Xerxes' silver locks. His hair framed his face, and his bangs were swooped to the side. Gil hadn't seen Alexander since he was born, now he was about five. He already resembled Vincent. "Why does uncle look angry?" Alex asked with a giggle. "I was explaining our dream of leaving you with all the land and all the money that your heart could ever desire, just like I've always told you that you'll get one day." Vincent explained, "Uncle doesn't like the idea that much." Alex blinked at Vincent then asked with a giggling smile, "Daddy is Gil a doll?"

Gil widened his eyes. Alexander had been taught the idea that anyone below him or getting in his way was a doll, just like how Vincent thought. Vincent turned around and smiled, "Of course he is." "How dare you!" Gil called out in disgust. "Does that mean Uncle Gil's heads gonna go?" Alexander asked while bending his neck as far as he could to do the action of a head rolling off. "Not quite. I have something different in store for this doll." Vincent explained. Alex giggled, "Okay!" "How about I hand you over to papa for now?" Vincent asked. Alexander turned to look at Xerxes and made a grabbing motion. Vincent handed over their son to Break and turned back to Gil. Gil had called out the Raven chain which just made Vincent smile. "Cute." Vincent said hearing the Mad Hatter be called from Xerxes. The Raven was damaged enough to not be used in combat by the mad hatter and closed up back into Gil. "Guards. Take Gil and tie him to the post outside." Vincent ordered. The guards did as they were told. Vincent grabbed a whip from their assortment of things for torture and whipped the ground. "This will work just fine." Vincent said starting to walk out. "Dad! Dad! I wanna go watch!" Alex cheered at Xerxes. "Not this time around Alex sweetie. Dad's in pain and can't really get up." Alex pouted at Xerxes response.

"Oh Gil. I only wish you loved. I wished you'd taken the thrown, I wish so many things of you." Vincent said whipping the ground again. Gil had no shirt on and he was squirming around the post. "I don't have the heart to kill you because you're my brother but-"Vincent paused before whipping Gil's back, "You've pissed me off enough to have me hurt you." Gil was whipped to the point that his back was bleeding and he was panting from his energy used from screaming. The blood dripped from Gil's back down his leg. It formed small puddles on the ground and when Gil would be set away, there would be blood foot prints. "Guards. Go set him out into the woods. I don't want to see him again." Vincent demanded and later that night, Gilbert was left in the woods to die. Vincent would be happily sleeping in bed with Xerxes, with his son sleeping in the room next door.


End file.
